


Самое ценное

by KisVani



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Ophelia, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое ценное

— Сегодня отличное утро, правда, Офелия? — спрашивает Мерседес.  
Офелия считает, что сегодняшнее утро такое же тягучее и нудное, как и любое другое. Офелия считает, что таким будет любое ее утро еще очень и очень долго. Может быть, всю жизнь. А еще Офелия считает, что это вселенская ирония, когда твоя мать выходит замуж за человека, который сбил тебя по дороге из школы домой.  
Но Мерседес не хочет знать того, что хочет ей сказать Офелия. Она задает вопрос не для того, чтобы получить ответ. Просто стремится наполнить тишину между ними, пытается быть дружелюбной и, чтобы не казалось, будто бы, как и все в этом доме, живет без пользы и смысла.  
— Да, утро замечательное, — говорит Офелия. — Волшебное, я бы сказала.  
Мерседес толкает инвалидное кресло по усыпанной гравием дорожке и отвечает:  
— Когда-то я верила в волшебство.  
— А что случилось потом? — интересуется Офелия.  
— Я повзрослела.

***

Офелия знает секрет.   
В лесу, за особняком, прячется лабиринт, на вид, он не более чем старые руины, покрытые загадочными рисунками, что кажутся невинными и пугают, стоит присмотреть внимательнее. Но это еще не секрет, о лабиринте знает любой, кто прожил в особняке дольше пары дней.   
В центре лабиринта открывается путь в магическую страну, мир, в котором веками правят король и королева. Они живут вечно, как и все жители их страны. И никогда не умирают. И это тоже не секрет, а легенда, покрытая пылью и затхлостью, словно книги, которые хранили в темном подвале.  
В лабиринте, иногда покидая его, живут фавн и три феи. Они ищут пропавшую столетия назад принцессу магической страны. Принцесса ушла в мир людей, но забыла о том, кто она такая, погибла и возродилась вновь. Впрочем, и это не секрет. Это сказка, которую можно рассказать тому, кто захочет слушать или самой себе в темноте спальни.  
Секрет в том, что Фавн порой навещает Офелию. Он возникает из теней, переступая копытами по скрипучему деревянному полу, берет девочку на руки и выносит из духоты особняка. В летней ночи поют цикады, а феи кружат на фоне звезд.  
В такие моменты Офелия может сказать, что почти счастлива.

***

 

У Мерседес есть брат. Он иногда появляется в особняке, пусть старшая сестра и ругает его, боится, что капитан Видаль, так зовут отчима Офелии и хозяина особняка, может приехать в любую минуту. А ее брат улыбается, показывая белоснежные зубы или говорит, что не боится солдафонов.  
Брат Мерседес из тех, кого можно назвать обаятельными. Из него вышел бы лидер повстанцев или, по крайне мере, партизанской ячейки. Если он попадет в другой мир, то за миг отыщет повод для революции, а за сутки — ее организует.  
Он знает слова, вроде «эйблизм» и первым начинает изрыгать проклятья в сторону Видаля, который мало того, что виновен в том, что случилось с Офелией, еще и настаивает на том, чтобы девочка никуда не выезжала.  
— Дети вроде тебя, — говорит он, толкая инвалидное кресло, — получают образование, занимаются спортом и вообще ведут нормальный образ жизни. Он не смеет выбрасывать тебя, как мусор!  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Офелия.  
Она не говорит: «Моя мама так захотела», она не говорит, что предпочитает быть здесь, а не с отчимом в городе, она не говорит, что не хочет уезжать из-за Фавна. А еще не говорит, что слышала о войне. Несколько дней назад капитан приезжал в особняк, по легенде — проведать Офелию, а на самом деле едва ли взглянул на нее. Больше его волновали другие чины, чьи машины то и дело шуршали по гравию подъездной дорожки.  
Видаль или считал, что Офелия спит, или не считал ее достаточно важной, чтобы обращать внимание, но говорил, не сдерживая голоса и не скрываясь.  
Вот-вот должна была разгореться война. Новая власть в стране, потом — новая власть в мире.  
— Я думаю, что люди умрут, — сказала Офелия в ту ночь Фавну. — Все люди.  
— Вас это печалит, Ваше Высочество?  
Офелия только пожала плечами.

***

 

Фавн называет ее Высочеством. Он говорит, что Офелия — принцесса магической страны. А еще он говорит, что, если она пройдет испытания, то сможет вернуться домой.  
— А, если не пройду, ты меня покинешь? — спрашивает Офелия.  
— Да.  
— Что ж. Тогда давай прощаться.  
Но Фавн не уходит. Офелия благодарна, пусть и не сразу объясняет свое решение.  
Как-то она спрашивает у Фавна, скольких девочек он встречал, пока искал свою принцессу. Скольким предлагал книгу, которая рассказывает об испытаниях, скольким давал шанс.  
Фавн молчит.  
— Мерседес была одной из них? — спрашивает Офелия.  
Фавн молчит, только в его глазах мерцает отсвет луны. Они в центре лабиринта, рядом с тем, что должно быть входом в магическую страну, но у Офелии нет ключа, а у Фавна нет принцессы.   
— Принцесса — это ведь не кто-то конкретный, — объясняет Офелия, хотя никто не просит ее об этом, — принцесса — это образ, верно? Она погибла давным-давно, ты не смог отыскать ее, оттого ищешь кого-то похожего. Такую же девочку, как она. Девочку, которая поверит и заставит поверить короля и королеву. Ты просто не можешь вернуться с пустыми руками, да?  
Фавн шевелится и его тело скрипит, как старое дерево.  
— Ваше Величество, вы слишком упрощаете магию, — говорит он, — и упрощаете существ, вроде Вас.  
— Так что же случилось с твоей принцессой? — спрашивает Офелия. — С твоей точки зрения.  
— Она рассыпалась на множество частиц, — говорит Фавн и поднимает голову, увенчанную рогами, к небу, — оставила тысячи своих следов по всему миру людей. Она сотворила тысячи добрых дел, наполнила светом тысячи сердец. Это и есть она.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что куча девочек может быть твоей принцессой одновременно? — спрашивает Офелия.  
Фавн вновь молчит.

***

 

Мать переезжает в особняк и с ней брат Офелии. Ему полгода и он впервые видит сестру.  
Через несколько дней сообщают о войне.

***

 

— Ваше Высочество, — говорит Фавн почти умоляюще, — вернитесь домой.  
— Я не буду проходить испытания, — отвечает Офелия.  
Ее брат открывает глаза, смотрит на сестру, на Фавна, тянет руку к фее, что сидит на столбике его кроватки, но та взмахивает крыльями и он засыпает. Офелия уверена, что видела пыльцу, которая осыпается на лицо брата.  
Мама бродила весь вечер из одного конца особняка в другой и даже сейчас, наверняка, не спит, сидя на кухне, вместе с Мерседес и остальными работниками. Она говорила сегодня днем, что жалеет о рождении сына. Ведь какой смысл жить, если вокруг война.  
— Война закончится, — сказала ей Офелия.  
— Не эта война, — ответила ее мама. — Разве что вместе со всеми нами.  
И Офелия в ту секунду поняла, что она много мудрее, чем ей всегда казалось.  
— Ваше Высочество, — говорит Фавн, — подумайте о своем брате, Вы можете спасти его.  
Это то первое и единственное, что способно заинтересовать Офелию.

***

 

— Принесите его в жертву, — Фавн дает в руки Офелии нож, — отнимите его жизнь.  
— Нет.  
Фавн принес на руках в центр лабиринта и Офелию, и ее брата. Мальчик не проснулся.  
— Вы вновь сможете ходить, — говорит Фавн.  
Офелия почти разочарована.  
— Тебе бы стоило знать, что это вовсе не то, что мне интересно.  
Она выбрасывает нож так далеко, как хватает сил. Слышатся голоса: люди Видаля уже хватились его сына и падчерицы.  
— Ты просто хочешь вернуться домой, — задумчиво говорит Офелия, — но не с пустыми руками.  
Луна отражается в воде.

***

 

Все замолкают, когда Фавн входит в тронный зал.   
— Простите, что не смог вернуть вашу дочь, — говорит Фавн. — Она пожелала остаться в мире людей. Но я привел того, кто дорог ее сердцу и чья жизнь для нее важнее собственной.  
Он держит на руках маленького мальчика, который с интересом рассматривает зал и волшебных созданий в нем.

***

 

Когда Офелию спрашивают, куда делся ее брат, она молчит.  
Видаль в ярости, а мама кивает и улыбается.

***

 

Когда, спустя девять с половиной лет, война заканчивается, то планета почти полностью превращена в ядерную пустыню. Нет лесов, где могут жить феи или водоемов, где могут плескаться нимфы.  
Да они и не жаждут попадать в мир людей.  
В магической стране есть повод для праздника: маленький юбилей их любимого принца.


End file.
